


A State For One Man Is No State At All

by angstfortheangstgod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drowning, Execution, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Greek Mythology References, Hurt/Comfort, Realistic Minecraft, Respawn, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Temporary Character Death, The L'manburg Festival, The comfort will be mostly in the second chapter, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), get these children to therapy, ranboo angst, rated teen for swearing and light violence, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfortheangstgod/pseuds/angstfortheangstgod
Summary: “There’s a traitor among you,” Dream announced without any foreword, and complete silence fell over the crowd as the masked man pulled a book out of his inventory, holding it up for everyone to see. “This, my dear friends, is Ranboo’s memory book.”AKA:A different version of the festival, in which Dream shows up unarmed, the Community House is left intact, a traitor is executed, and Tommy doesn't betray Technoblade.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 731
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks





	1. Cold Shock Response

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my own take on how I wish the festival had happened! Can you tell I'm both a Technoblade and a Tommyinnit apologist?
> 
> The title of this fic is a quote from the play "Antigone," which I reference in this work :)

Nerves made themselves known in Tubbo’s stomach as he gazed down upon the attendees of the festival, eyes zeroing in on one particular guest. Dream was sitting in the front row, in a seat reserved especially for him-- his name was on it and everything. The masked man was adorned without a single piece of armor, though everyone was sure that there were several weapons in his inventory; the man wasn’t dumb enough to go into non-allied country without some type of defense.

With a deep breath that did nothing to calm his racing heart, Tubbo stepped up to the podium and began his speech.

“Thank you all for attending today, especially those who aren’t citizens of L’manburg. It’s always great to have our friends and allies in attendance.” Everyone seemed to glance towards Dream but the man continued to stare straight ahead at Tubbo, who gulped and continued.

“I know firsthand that festivals don’t have the best track record with our country, but I’m determined to change that legacy. Today, we will have a peaceful festival, full of games and activities and preferably no tyrannical dictators.” The audience gave a small laugh and Tubbo counted that as a win. “So, with that, I welcome you all to the L’Manburg Festival!”

There was a thunderous round of applause that died down after a few moments.

“Now, we can-”

Tubbo was cut off by Dream standing up, catching the attention of the other attendees. The president spared a glance at Fundy, Ranboo, and Quackity, who all appeared uneasy at the man’s sudden actions. _This isn’t how it’s supposed to go._

“Actually, President Tubbo,” Dream declared, though his voice was dripping with sickly sweet sarcasm, “I was hoping I could say a few words.”

Tubbo, frozen in place at the podium, only nodded.

“There’s a traitor among you,” Dream announced without any foreword, and complete silence fell over the crowd as the masked man pulled a book out of his inventory, holding it up for everyone to see. “This, my dear friends, is Ranboo’s memory book.”

“How did you-” Ranboo started, but was quickly cut off.

“No need to ask questions,” Dream shot back with a condescending tone, whipping around to look at the enderman hybrid. “After all, everything we need to know is in this book! You’ve been fraternizing with the enemy, haven’t you? I mean, it seems like you were willing to tell Technoblade and Tommy everything they needed to know about the happenings of L’manburg.”

Ranboo began to stammer over his words, trying to get out a defense, but was interrupted once again.

“What the fuck, Ranboo?!” Quackity shouted, pulling out an axe and aiming it towards the hybrid. Ranboo couldn’t help but wince at the fiery look in the man’s eyes. “How could you sell us out?!”

“It’s not like that!” Ranboo insisted, trying and failing to back away from the axe-wielding man closing in on him.

It all happened too quickly. One moment, Quackity was aiming an axe towards Ranboo, the next he was pulling the teen into a chokehold and dragging him towards the nearby lake. The citizens and allies of L’manburg could only watch-- some in horror and some in satisfaction-- as Quackity dragged both Ranboo and himself into the water. Despite Ranboo’s height, he couldn’t fight against Quackity’s strength as the man held him under the surface of the water and listened to him shriek, the liquid burning his skin and slowly entering his lungs. His pleas and defences went unheard, muffled by the water surrounding him.

And then it stopped.

♠♥♣♦

Tommy hiked himself up onto a roof, armorless and invisible. Without needing to look, he could tell his older brother was behind him, although looking wouldn’t have done him much good anyways, as the piglin hybrid was also invisible. He let out a shaky breath and peered over the edge of the roof and down onto the festival, hoping to get a good idea of what was going on and find a time to strike. _This was his chance! He could finally get his disks back!_

The sight Tommy was greeted with, however, was one that would haunt his dreams for years to come. Below him, he could only see his former friends and allies looking towards the lake, where there was a large amount of ruckus going on. It was a bit far away, but he was able to make out the figure of Quackity holding someone under the water as they struggled. It only took a moment more for Tommy to realize who it was: Ranboo.

_Ranboo, who had come to visit him in exile. Ranboo, who tried to help him realize Dream’s manipulations. Ranboo, who had not run when he realized that Tommy was teaming up with Technoblade. Ranboo, who stuck by his side no matter what. Ranboo, the kindest soul on the server._

Tommy felt the invis pot wear off just as he watched Ranboo turn to dust, losing his first life on the server and being left to respawn elsewhere. The blond teen turned to his older brother, who had also turned visible by this point, and the two seemed to reach the same conclusion without saying a word: _this will not go unpunished._

Tommy was quick to equip his netherite armor and pull out the Axe of Peace, which Techno had deemed him worthy of. Beside him, the hybrid did the same, and the two jumped off from the roof and into the fray of the crowd, using water to cushion their fall. The sea of people split for them, immediately backing away as they registered just who was in front of them. Everyone just stared in silence at the two as they glared right back.

“Tommy, Technoblade,” Quackity finally spoke up as he climbed out of the lake. “You two are not welcome in this country.”

“Yeah, we noticed,” Techno snorted, giving Quackity a harsh glare that the man seemed to shrink away from.

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” Tubbo asked from the stage, moving to stand beside the podium as opposed to behind it.

“What am I doing here? _What am I doing here?!”_ Tommy repeated, fury seeping into his voice. “I think the real question is why I just watched an innocent teenager be executed right in front of a crowd of people!”

Tubbo couldn’t help but wince. “Well, uh, Dream found his memory book and it revealed that Ranboo has done some . . . not very loyal things. Quackity decided to take matters into his own hands.”

Tommy began to laugh, but it sounded so unfamiliar to Tubbo. This wasn’t the laugh his best friend gave when he successfully pulled a prank, nor was it the quietly giggling that he let out when being scolded, nor the boisterous laughter when Tubbo did something stupid. No, this was much more sinister, reminding Tubbo a bit too much of the laughs Wilbur gave as he plotted to blow up L’manburg, echoing in the ravine of Pogtopia and haunting his sleep. Tommy laughed, but his eyes only held malice as he pushed his way through the crowd and ascended the steps to the podium until he was right in front of the L’manburg president.

“You best be careful, _President_ Tubbo,” Tommy spat. “Your horns are showing.”

Tubbo knew, he _knew,_ that he didn’t have horns, that his head didn’t have those same appendages as the president before him, but that didn’t stop him from raising a shaky hand up to run through his hair just to check again because _what if he did have horns? What if he really was Jschlatt? What if he had somehow begun to look like the man without even noticing?_

Tubbo didn’t even have time to feel relieved that his head had no sign of horns, because there was suddenly a sword against his throat. He glances down at the enchanted netherite, the purple glow reflecting in his eyes, before looking up at the wielder, unable to hold back a wince at the hatred in his former best friend’s eyes.

“Give me my disk,” Tommy demanded, and the words pierced through Tubbo’s heart much more than he had expected. The disk was a sign of trust, a reminder that they were best friends through thick and thin, but now Tommy wanted it back. That could only mean that it was the end, that this is where he truly and finally drew the line in the sand, or, rather, built the obsidian wall between them.

With shaky hands, Tubbo reached into his inventory and drew out the disk. He flinched a bit as Tommy snatched it from him and placed it into his own inventory, though he didn’t draw the sword away quite yet.

“Fuck you, bitch,” Tommy spat with venom in his voice before he let his sword fall away from Tubbo’s neck, allowing the young president to stumble back a few steps while glancing warily at the weapon.

“What happened to believing in L’manburg forever?” Fundy asked, grabbing Tommy’s attention.

The blond teen looked up at the fox hybrid and smiled one of those sad smiles that drove stakes through people’s hearts. “I guess it was just never meant to be.”

Tommy jumped down from the podium and Technoblade pushed through the people around him to meet his little brother in front of the stage. Everything was silent as Techno placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, looking proud. The silence was broken, however, by the sound of light footsteps. Everyone turned to see Ranboo approaching from the direction of his house, obviously just having respawned. The enderman hybrid had his arms wrapped around himself as if trying to imitate comfort, and he was shivering.

That was the thing about respawn: it didn’t take away the full effects of your death. Sure, Ranboo wasn’t wet anymore, his skin wasn’t burning and he could now breathe, but his lungs were surely feeling crushed and his skin likely felt cold from the January chill that haunted the water. Staring at him, Tubbo could only remember the pain he had felt after Technoblade had executed him at the festival, a burning sensation that had haunted his body for days after respawning.

“Ranboo,” Tommy broke the silence, and his voice broke as he spoke his friend’s name. The blond teen held out a hand to the slightly older boy, a warm gesture that radiated more kindness than any of Tommy’s actions since the start of the festival. Ranboo couldn’t help but run forward, taking Tommy’s hand and allowing the boy to pull him into a hug. The two pulled back after a few moments.

“Come with us,” Tommy insisted. “Come home with me and Techno.” Ranboo hesitated, taking in a deep breath before he began to speak.

“I don’t believe in sides. I think they’re completely arbitrary,” Ranboo began, refusing to meet anybody’s eyes. Tommy, taking this as a rejection, sighed and began to turn away, but paused as the hybrid spoke up again.

“I believe in helping those who help me. Tommy, you took the fall for burning down George’s house when you could’ve pinned the whole thing on me, and then Techno helped you when you left Logstedshire; that means that I count both of you as allies, as _friends.”_

Tommy couldn’t help but smile.

“I refuse to pick a side on this hell you people call a server, but I have beliefs, and I believe in you. So, yes . . . I’ll come with you.”

Tommy crashed into the tall teen again, hugging him tight. Techno, from where he was watching the two a few feet away, couldn’t help but smile. The piglin hybrid stepped forward as the two separated, pulling out an enderpearl and handing it to Tommy.

“I think we’ve overstayed our welcome for now,” Techno announced.

Ranboo began to nod, but then paused. Techno and Tommy caught onto his hesitation and leaned forwards, to make sure the boy didn’t have to say anything too loud.

“My memory book,” Ranboo whispered just loud enough so only the two could hear. “If I don’t get it back . . . I’ll completely forget.”

Techno nodded. “You two pearl to the docks and get into a boat. I’ll get your book and meet up with you in a moment.”

Ranboo nodded, looking relieved. Techno gave Tommy a pat on the shoulder and the boy smiled at him before throwing the pearl and disappearing. Ranboo quickly followed after, using his own pearl that was secured in his chest to do so. With the two boys gone, Technoblade turned to face the crowd staring at him.

“Dream,” he called out, turning to the masked man. “I believe we need to speak.”

Dream only scoffed. “Are you already regretting teaming up with the two children? Are you prepared to finally join my side? After all, we both want L’manburg gone.”

Before anyone could blink, Techno had Dream pinned against a wall with a sword to his neck. The masked man looked down warily at the blade, which was pressed into his skin hard enough to hurt, but not enough to bleed.

“You have _no right_ to speak, Dream!” Techno spat. “I am nothing like you! Yes, we both may want the destruction of L’manburg, but at least I am justified in my actions! I wish for a peaceful world outside of the tyrannical rule of governments, but you want complete power and that is why you are vying for the destruction of this oppressive country-- so you can instate your own!”

Dream took in a breath as the sword cut deeper.

“You are King Creon, Dream, bending everyone to your will through your little manipulations and oppressive laws. But as Creon came to regret his actions, so will you. Tell me, Dream, who is your friend, or your ally even? Who do you have left? Just like Creon, you have driven away those who cared for you. I hope one day you beg for death, just as Creon did, and I hope you live, forced to deal with the consequences of your actions.”

Techno pressed a bit harder, drawing blood. “Give me Ranboo’s memory book.”

Dream pulled it out of his inventory and forked it over, and Techno examined the book for a second before pulling away and allowing Dream to slump to the ground. The masked man took in ragged breaths as the pressure on his neck disappeared and he was finally able to breathe again. He looked up just in time to watch Techno turn to the rest of the crowd, who seemed to almost cower under his gaze.

“I will exact my revenge upon your little country, I will tear it down through any means that I must. You thought two withers was bad? That was child’s play. Don’t bother preparing yourselves, for you will be destroyed either way.” The piglin hybrid pulled out an enderpearl and turned towards the docks, beginning to aim. He stopped, however, as someone spoke up.

“You still owe me a favor, Technoblade,” Dream reminded the man in a sing-song voice that was just dripping in smugness, standing up from where he had fallen onto the floor. Techno only lifted a leg and kicked him in the chest, sending him back down onto the concrete.

 _“The blood god owes nobody favors,”_ Techno spat. “And let this be a reminder to never mess with my brethren.” He gave everyone a final glare before throwing his enderpearl and teleporting away.

It was a few moments before anyone spoke up.

 _“‘Brethren?’”_ Quackity repeated, catching the attention of the crowd. “Technoblade takes the phrase ‘brothers in arms’ a bit too far, huh?”

“It isn't an exaggeration,” Tubbo replied, still staring off into the distance that Technoblade had disappeared into. “Tommy is his brother, as is Wilbur.”

“How do you know?” Dream couldn’t help but ask. Everyone stared at Tubbo, waiting for his response. It was silent for a few seconds before the younger president finally spoke.

“Because I was his brother once too.”


	2. Warm Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy arrive back at the cabin, Ranboo with them. Tubbo is struggling.

Techno finally let himself breathe as he docked his wooden boat and stepped out onto the sand. In the not too far distance, he could see the beginning of the snow biome. Behind him, he could hear Tommy and Ranboo getting out of their own boat, one of them taking it into their inventory. It was all silent for a few moments, the three standing on the shore with L’manburg so far behind them.

“Are you two okay?” Techno finally asked, turning around to face the two teenagers. “That was . . . a lot.”

Tommy didn’t answer, simply turning to look at Ranboo. It was obvious that he was asking the older boy a silent question, seeing as the hybrid had gotten the brunt of the damage from the day.

“I feel . . . scared. Tired. Cold. I don’t know,” Ranboo finally relented. The boy sighed, shoulders slumping slightly and tension releasing. “I feel awful.”

Techno was never good with words. How the hell was he supposed to comfort a child he barely knew? The kid had just been executed by someone he trusted, and nobody said a single word to defend him.

_ Why didn’t anyone defend him? _

Techno couldn’t help but remember when he had first found Tommy in his basement, the boy eventually telling him of everything that had happened starting from the burning of George’s house. Of course, Techno was aware that Ranboo was also guilty in the arson, but Tommy had defended the new kid, insisting that he’d committed the act alone and therefore taking the brunt of the punishment alone.. That was the moment Ranboo had seemed to latch onto Techno’s younger brother, deciding to ally with the boy. 

In turn, Ranboo had defended Tommy when Dream came out against L’manburg, declaring that the blond boy wasn’t selfish, but a selfless hero who had given up all he had for his country. It was that moment that Tommy had latched back onto Ranboo, returned the friendship the enderman hybrid had so openly offered. In Techno’s book, that made Ranboo an ally; as if being an enemy of L’manburg wasn't enough to make the teen an ally.

Tommy defended Ranboo, the Ranboo defended right back. But once Tommy had been exiled, there was nobody left to defend Ranboo. Techno held back a wince as his mind flashed back to the boy being held under the water, the crowd just watching on in silence as he slowly stopped moving.

“Here,” Tommy said, breaking Techno out of his own head. He looked up and watched as his little brother took off the blue cloak that matched with the rest of his Antarctic Empire outfit. With gentle hands, Tommy wrapped it across Ranboo’s shoulders and clasped the metal hook in the front so it was fully around the boy. “I don’t want you to get too cold. It’s going to be quite a walk through the snow biome to get home.”

_ Home. _

Ranboo didn’t really have a home, if he was being completely honest. L’manburg was no home to him, at least not anymore. The End hadn’t been his home for a long time. Before he’d found the Dream SMP, he’d been wandering for a long time, never staying too long in a single place. He was a nomad, though that life was just a bit too lonely for him. He never had the chance to settle down, to build a home. Truly, he had no place to go, not a single place to call his home. But, seeing Tommy’s friendly smile as the boy wrapped a warm cloak around him and Technoblade’s concerned eyes as Ranboo shivered despite not being in the snow yet, he suddenly came to the conclusion that it was up to him to make his own home, and that the two brothers in front of him could be that home. Distantly, he wondered if Technoblade had a good Greek mythology reference that would make sense for his situation.

“Let’s get going,” Techno finally spoke up, turning away from the teens and facing the snow biome once more, “before the sun sets.”

♠♥♣♦

Philza lifted a hand to block out the late afternoon sun, which was glaring right into his eyes. The light reflected off the thick snow and created an all too bright skyline that slightly burned the man’s eyes. Still, he counted his blessings that it wasn’t snowing more, as Ghostbur then wouldn’t be able to go outside without attempting to dodge the snowflakes storming down.

Over the horizon, the man was able to spot a single figure, trudging through the several feet of snow. A second later, another figure appeared. Phil couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, immediately assuming the figures to be his sons that had left earlier in the day to attend the festival in L’manburg. His breath hitched, however, as one more figure joined them. The three people were silhouetted against the setting sun, meaning he couldn’t get a good look at who was with them, but, as they neared closer, he could see the gleam of Techno’s crown, a silent signal that whoever was with him was trustworthy.

“Ghostbur!” Philza called towards the house. “Techno is back!”

The ghost was quick to phase through the door, joining Phil on the front porch. If the ghost had legs, he would be jumping in excitement, but instead he just floated around in a hyperactive manner, quite obviously happy for his two brothers to return.

After a couple of minutes, the figures finally made it to the house and Phil was able to get a good look at the third person that was with his sons.

Hidden a bit behind Tommy, who was holding the newcomer’s hand in a comforting manner, was Ranboo, looking worn out. Phil’s heart clenched as he saw the enderman hybrid looking so tiny and fragile despite being so tall. He knew the boy was strong, so to see him look so defeated was strange, and the fatherly side of Phil couldn’t help but worry what had happened while his two sons had been gone.

“I know you have questions,” Techno piped up as if reading his father’s mind, “but let’s get inside and get Tommy and Ranboo warmed up first.”

Phil nodded in acceptance, turning around and opening the door. He entered the cozy cabin, which was getting much too cramped for how many people were living there, and made for the fireplace, grabbing a couple of the wood logs beside it and throwing them into the already burning fire, which had begun to die down in the time that Phil had been outside. Out of the corner of his eye, the winged man could see Techno leading Ranboo and Tommy to the couch closest to the fire, urging the two to sit down on the plush furniture and relax. The piglin hybrid then disappeared into the kitchen with a promise of returning with food for the boys.

Phil turned his head, fixated on the two boys on the couch cuddling up next to each other. Ranboo appeared to whisper something too quiet for the man to hear, but Tommy’s response was just loud enough to travel across the room.

“You don’t need to give me the cloak back,” Tommy answered to the words Phil hadn’t heard. “You’re obviously cold, and it makes sense. It’s January, so I’m sure the lake was freezing.”

Ranboo nodded, a slow and sad little shake of his head that barely counted as a nod. “It was really cold,” the enderman hybrid whispered, voice shaking. “It felt like my limbs were burning and freezing at the same time.”

“I . . . I hate to ask,” Phil spoke up, turning around fully to face the teens, “but what happened at the festival?”

Tommy looked to Ranboo, who refused to meet his gaze. “Do you want to tell him, or should I?”

“Can you?”

Tommy nodded before looking over to the corner of the room where Ghostbur was awkwardly hovering. “Hey, Bur, why don’t you go help Techno in the kitchen?”

The ghost, seemingly eager to escape the tension of the room, nodded. He began to float out, but paused, kneeling down beside the couch. He held out a hand, offering Ranboo something that the teen took without hesitation. It was only when Ghostbur had left that Phil was able to see that the item had been some blue-- the ghost’s self proclaimed cure to sadness. Phil’s heart only hurt more as Ranboo clenched the blue until his knuckles were white.

“Apparently, Dream found Ranboo’s memory book, which had mentions of him talking to me and Techno,” Tommy explained, his voice much more quiet than usual. “Dream used it as evidence of Ranboo being a traitor, and Quackity got very . . . well, angry, I suppose, about that. He grabbed Ranboo and dragged him to the lake in the center of L’manburg, holding him under until he . . .” Tommy trailed off, not having the heart to finish the sentence.

Phil could only stare in horror at the two boys as Ranboo buried his head into Tommy’s shoulder, looking for some semblance of comfort that Tommy was so willing to give to the traumatized boy.

“But you’re an enderman hybrid!” Phil couldn’t help but exclaim in some mix of shock and concern. “Doesn’t water hurt you?!”

Ranboo could only nod, face still pressed against Tommy’s shoulder. Even from several feet away, Phil could see tears beginning to leak from the boy’s eyes. “It hurt . . . it hurt so bad . . . and I couldn’t breathe and Quackity wouldn’t let me up and all I wanted was to be back in my panic room with my memory book-”

The boy stopped, head suddenly shooting up and panic lacing itself into his expression. “My memory book! I- I don’t have it!”

Luckily, Techno chose that exact moment to reenter the living room, holding two bowls of stew for the teens on the couch and Ghostbur following right behind him.

“I got it back from Dream,” the piglin hybrid reassured, taking a few steps forward and handing a bowl to each of the boys. After his hands were free of the ceramic, he reached into his inventory and pulled out the book, not hesitating to hand it over to Ranboo. The enderman hybrid set down the bowl of stew in his lap and hugged the book close to his chest, looking up at Technoblade with eyes gleaming with gratefulness.

“Thank you,” he whispered, sincerity so laced into his tone that it was unmistakable. Techno only nodded in response, unsure of how to reply besides taking a step back.

The room was silent as Ranboo and Tommy both ate their stew, Ranboo holding the memory book in one hand the entire time. It made it harder for him to eat, but nobody commented; after all, they all could understand why he cared to keep that book on him at all times. It was during this silent time that Techno looked over at his father, raising an eyebrow in question and glancing between the man and the enderman hybrid on his couch quickly. Philza, without a moment of hesitation, nodded in acceptance, understanding the question perfectly.

“Ranboo,” Phil spoke up, catching the boy’s attention. “How would you feel about joining the Antarctic Empire?”

“The . . . what?” Ranboo couldn’t help but ask.

“The Antarctic Empire,” Techno repeated. “It’s our anarchistic empire, which currently only consists of Phil, Tommy, Ghostbur, and I. To be completely upfront, we are planning revenge against L’manburg, for more reasons than one, and we do work to demolish governments, just so you’re aware.”

Ranboo thought for a few seconds. “It’s like I said back in L’manburg: I don’t choose sides, I choose those who help me and who I can help in return. You all have done nothing but help me, defending me and taking me in despite technically being on opposing sides of a war.”

“Is that a yes?” Tommy questioned him, hope gleaming in his eyes.

“Yes,” Ranboo responded, a large smile spreading across his face.

The rest of the members of the Antarctic Empire cheered, Technoblade a bit less enthusiastically than the rest, but it was the thought that counted. Ranboo felt himself warm a bit as he was surrounded by the kind souls who only wished for peace, even if it had to be achieved through destruction; life was about balance, chaos and peace had to coexist.

He was broken out of his thoughts about chaos as Philza extended a pen towards him, and Ranboo could only tilt his head in confusion at the man.

“So you can write in your memory book.” Phil elaborated.

Ranboo only smiled wider.

♠♥♣♦

“We’re fucked! We’re absolutely fucked!” Quackity rambled as he paced the length of the Butcher Army’s base. The pictures of Technoblade on the wall only seemed more sinister to Tubbo as they gazed down upon him.

“We’re not  _ completely  _ fucked!” Tubbo argued, causing the man to stop in his pacing and whip around to face the teen.

“Yes, we are!” Quackity shouted, making Tubbo wince a bit. “We’re up against Technoblade, Tommy, Ghostbur, Philza, and Ranboo! Do you know how much fucking gear they must have?! Technoblade said that the two withers from the sixteenth of November was  _ child’s play,  _ Tubbo!”

Tubbo sighed, placing his head in his hands and truly thinking over the events of the day. The festival had not gone according to plan, unsurprising considering his luck with festivals and executions, but an execution had still happened, even if Dream had not died. The scene of Ranboo being held under the frigid January water by Quackity played over and over in the younger president’s mind, haunting his every thought. There was no way to distract himself from what had happened, from what he had allowed to happen.

_ I’m a terrible president. _

Tubbo felt alone, completely and utterly alone. Sure, he had Quackity and Fundy, but they were more acquaintances than they were friends. That wasn’t to mention how strangely power hungry Quackity had gotten recently, doing anything and everything to take down the biggest threats to L’manburg even if they weren’t bothering the country.

Tommy was gone, exiled months ago by Tubbo’s own word. Flashes of the boy being dragged out of the country by Dream briefly interrupted the memory of Ranboo’s execution, but they disappeared as quickly as they came. If only he had visited his friend, if only he hadn’t been such a coward, if only he had stood up against Dream, perhaps Tommy never would’ve teamed up with Technoblade. Now, there was an empty spot in his inventory where the disk once was, and there was an empty space in his heart where Tommy was meant to be.

Tubbo was alone. There was no doubt about it. He was a terrible president and he was so very alone, and he had nothing to give to the world except for a half-assed assassination attempt and the execution of a teenager who hadn’t really done anything wrong in the first place.

_ Tommy was right, he really was turning into Schlatt. _

Quackity stopped rambling as Tubbo suddenly stood up from his place around the meeting table and began to leave the room, exiting out the tunnel and into the outside world. The boy ignored Fundy and Quackity’s calls for him to come back.

For now, he needed some time to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I make a third chapter? I have some ideas for if the antarctic empire were to strike L’manburg, but idk if I should go for it. lemme know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will be out tomorrow!


End file.
